


You Gonna Bring Me Flowers?

by Carerra_os



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [32]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Brat Steve Harrington, Frottage, M/M, Marking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: They've been together for a while, and Billy wants to take Steve on a date.-“So uh do you want to go to the fair this weekend?” Billy finally gets out, he has been working up the nerve to ask for the last thirty minutes, and his break is almost up. They have never been on a real date, fell into bed together and just went from there, occupying each other’s space.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673560
Comments: 14
Kudos: 132





	You Gonna Bring Me Flowers?

**Author's Note:**

> #8 “Forget it. You fucking suck.”

**You Gonna Bring Me Flowers?**

They are in the break room at the pool, just the two of them even though it is technically against regulations. No one really gives Billy any flack when Steve comes around, his coworkers like him better after Steve’s visits. Billy is always mellowed out by the time Steve leaves.

Billy is tense now though, has been tense the whole time, Steve chatting away knowing better than to bring up Billy's attitude, better to wait, least he unleash that venom Billy lets boil up inside. Billy is not quiet because something is bothering him today, no he is quiet because he is nervous.

“So uh do you want to go to the fair this weekend?” Billy finally gets out, he has been working up the nerve to ask for the last thirty minutes, and his break is almost up. They have never been on a real date, fell into bed together and just went from there, occupying each other’s space.

Steve looks up at him, sucking on a bite of the ice pop Billy went and got him after he complained he was too hot and he needed something to help him cool down. Billy knows it was supposed to be an excuse for them to get naked but he ran off and got him an ice pop instead like an idiot.

“What like a date?” Billy nods his head stiffly as a grin slides across Steve’s lips. “Oh my god the great Billy Hargrove, Rat King of Hawkins wants to take me on a date, everyone will be so jealous, I’ll be the talk of the town.” Steve dramatizes like he is in some time period piece, like their very obvious sort of relationship is not already the talk of the town. Billy crumples up the paper cup he was drinking out of, glaring as melted red icy slides over his finger.

**“Forget it. You fucking suck!”** Billy hisses, he seriously does not even know why he bothered to ask Steve on a date, why he thought this was a good idea. He just, he could not stop thinking about it.

“I thought that was what you liked about me.” Steve teases following after Billy when he stomps off toward the door tossing it open in an attempt to leave.

“Shut the fuck up Harrington or I’m gonna beat your ass.” Billy snarls an empty threat as his eyes scan for anyone that might be close enough to overhear them before pushing both of them back and slamming the door closed again.

"Don't threaten me with a good time." Steve says against Billy’s ear, and Billy practically growls as he turns around slamming Steve against the wall. Steve’s eyes hood as Billy lifts him, hands against his hip and he practically mauls Steve’s neck.

“So what time are you picking me up at?” Steve asks hips hitching against Billy’s, their clothed dicks rutting together as Billy laves a mark that will be impossible to hide. Steve will complain later but if he did not want Billy to leave him all marked up he should not be such a little shit. Billy slides his mouth higher working another mark into Steve’s pale flesh as Steve’s fingers clutch at his bare shoulders.

Billy does not answer, still annoyed at Steve for being a brat, rolls their hips harder together, muscles barely straining as he holds Steve in his tacky sailor uniform flush against the wall. Billy should not take him to the fair at all, should not get cotton candy with him or go on the Ferris wheel, should not win him a big stupid prize. “Seven.” Billy huffs out moving to the other side of Steve’s neck and biting hard, he has been thinking about it since he saw the first flyer and despite Steve being a brat Billy still wants to go, still wants to take Steve on a date. 

“You gonna bring me flowers?” Steve asks tone lilting and playful trailing into a moan as Billy sucks harder, scraping teeth to make the mark even darker.

“You want fucking flowers?” Billy asks breaking away just long enough to ask and pull off Steve’s stupid ascot with his teeth before his mouth is back on him working yet another mark against his neck.

“Yeah I kind of do.” Steve does not sound quite as teasing, sounds a little more sincere and Billy’s stomach swoops at the sign of genuine interest. Billy grumbles as Steve’s tone goes back to teasing “You going to give me your jacket when I get cold and make out with me at the top of the Ferris wheel like all the other couples?” Billy gives an annoyed huff against Steve’s damp skin because yeah he is going to fucking do all of that and more if Steve will let him. 

Billy does not give Steve time for any more teasing questions, surges up and catches his mouth in a biting kiss, both their hips rolling as they head toward the finish line. Billy spills first pressing Steve even harder against the wall as his trunks go damp and a second later Steve goes tense moaning into Billy’s mouth as he spills inside his stupid sailor outfit.

They are both breathing heavily as they come down, Billy still holding Steve against the wall for a few more minutes until Steve starts squirming wanting to be let down. “Shit not again, glad I’m off for the rest of the day.” Steve complains with a grin trying to adjust his dick in his shorts and finding no comfort with his briefs full of cum. Billy’s own situation is a little worse but he will hit the showers before he actually goes back on duty and no one will be the wiser to what went down in the break room. Even though everyone definitely knows what they get up to when Steve comes by.

“You got five before your break is over, better get cleaned up.” Steve says, giving Billy a quick kiss on the lips as he heads for the door. “Don’t be late and don’t forget my flowers, I like sunflowers they remind me of you.” Steve calls over his shoulder as he exits, tone more serious than before and Billy's stomach goes fluttery with excitement even as he grabs a pool float and tosses it at Steve’s head. Steve just laughs, head tipped back putting all of Billy’s marks on display as he walks out and Billy thinks maybe when they are up on that Ferris wheel he will add a few more.

**-end**

**Author's Note:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
